Why Do I Love You?
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Joey is asking some questions but we only get Seto's side of the conversation. Later will be Joey's turn.
1. Chapter 1

A one sided conversation with Seto answering some questions from Joey.

sjsjsjsjsj

Why do I love you?

You ask me now after all this time?

I know asking you to move in has changed things.

You are special to me, Mokie always said so. He would tease me over and over again.

"Why do you treat Joey different from the others? Do you like Joey? Why do you single him out to tease/torment/harass?"

He would ask these questions all the time. Eventually I realized he was right. I did single you out. I didn't treat my fellow classmates/duelists the same way. You were special.

You would get in my face, one of the few who would dare to do so. If other people did what you did, I would fire them or have the security team haul them out. I treated you different.

When we were going our separate ways, I panicked. I ran up to you and kissed you and you didn't punch me, you kissed me back. I asked you why, if you knew you liked me why didn't you make the first move? You said:

"I needed to be sure you really cared about ME and not just reflecting back my feelings out of obligation."

You were smart and savvy in a way I couldn't be. I guess you call it street smarts. Not book smart, but…

Dating didn't stop the fights, right? So why do I love you more now, then before we began dating?

I got mad when you broke my bed, but the activities that led to the break…

You mess up the bathroom and I get frustrated but that is what maids are for.

I got mad when you insulted my employee, but I ended up firing him anyway because you were right.

You are loud when we are supposed to be quiet, but it is so amusing. The meetings are no longer, dull. The concerts no longer put me to sleep. The parties are no longer lonely. The days aren't so long. My bed is no longer empty.

I love you Joey, every loud, crazy, zany, sexy part of you.

I love the quiet you too. The guy who likes to cuddle. Hold hands and walk down a quiet street. Stare at the stars. Shares my popcorn. The hand that grips my pajama top at night.

I love you.

Please move in with me.

sjsjsjsjsjsj

Joey's response is coming up.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's turn to answer questions.

sjsjsjsjsjsj

Why do I love you too?

It is only fair I answer the same question. I mean, we do fight a lot. I am glad you enjoy them too. Sometimes the making up is the best part. Such silly things to fight over too. I mean, you were in bed with me when it broke. And the bathroom? Have you seen your home office?

I am glad you fired that douche.

I know you are not responsible for hiring them in the first place.

I am glad I brought a little light in your life. The parties and concerts, but meetings? Oh you think of me during meetings. Naughty boy.

Were you lonely? Me too. The day can be long, and the bed is empty without you.

I didn't know I was lonely too. I love you.

I was glad you came to me at graduation. I bet you didn't know I purposely brought you there. I wanted you to confess. You get it now right? Yeah, it was all part of the plan. I am smarter than you, in that way.

I had fallen in love too.

At first I didn't know it. I did think you were sexy, but you were so mean.

Even so I noticed you. You stood out, in dueling or at school, I noticed you.

You are so cool.

You call me crazy? I'm not the guy who hangs out of helicopters, threatens to jump off buildings.

I am the zany one, but you love it. You love the crowds as much as I do. The attention, the roar. It's one of the things we have in common.

I like quiet Seto too. Just being together, feeling loved. Thanks for letting me cuddle and cling. You are my own squeezable teddy bear.

Tea saw things just like Mokie did. She was all:

"Kaiba likes you the same way little boys do, throwing stones at little girls. Look at how he treats you differently from Yugi."

I didn't believe in female intuition at first but…

After we got together, it was fun, the parties, concerts, just hanging out.

I enjoyed every day we are together and hate anytime we are not.

That's why I said yes.

I wanted to move in. But like the confession, it was a test. I needed to be sure you really wanted, needed me.

And one more small thing.

I love you too.

sjsjsjsjsjsj

Please Review


End file.
